Through the continuation CCOP grant, Hematology-Oncology Associates of Central New York (HOACNY) can continue active participation in ongoing clinical cancer research and community based cancer control programs. HOACNY can continue to provide expertise in cancer prevention, cancer control, diagnosis, and treatment (curative, palliative, supportive) for the greater central New York area. This includes educating the health care consumers and providers in this area forming our referral base. Through HOACNY's affiliation with State University of New York Health Science Center and CALGB, which serves as our major research base, we are able to provide both cancer control protocols and state-of-the-art clinical trials to the surrounding population. The resources of the entire medical community will be employed toward this end. In addition to our major affiliation with CALGB, HOACNY will also utilize cancer control protocols as well as clinical cancer trials with NSABP and the Fox Chase Cancer Center so as to further achieve the above goals as they relate to the central New York area.